Water & Fire
by Ceellia-19
Summary: Tina and Puck are very different, or not? Somehow their lives entangle... Love, humor, drama, action, and songfic- moments. Other Glee characters will also play a role, so read if you dare... rated T for bad words and people beating eachother COMPLETE!
1. Dammit I look like a panda

**Okay this is my first Glee fic ever…. Starring the (wonderful but not so popular under ff- writers) couple Tina and Puck!  


* * *

  
Chapter 1: Dammit I look like a panda**

Tina POV  
_  
__School. What a weird word actually, school. School, school, school. If you say it that fast it almost sounds like cool. But of course it isn't._  
I walked through the almost empty hallway of William McKinley High school, with this typical Monday- morning thoughts in my head. The heels of my black boots (perfectly matching with my black skirt, black shirt and dark- purple stockings and jacket) made a tapping sound on the floor.

"Hee Tina!" A low voice yelled all of the sudden.

_O god. _Because of my wondering I hadn't noticed the two jocks who were standing a few meters away from me.  
_Please go away… please go away… _I thought._  
_But of course they didn't.

"I've got a riddle for you Tina, it's black, yellow and green, what is it?" One of them said, while they walked towards me.

"I-I don't know, leave m-me alone!" I said. I tried to stay calm and wanted to walk pass them but they blocked my way.

"I'll give you the answer." He said. "It's a gothic Asian with slush in her hair!"

"Aaah!" I cried when he threw his green slushie in my face. The sweet but oh- so cold soda dripped down my neck in my shirt.  
The jocks gave each other a high- five and walked away, laughing.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. It didn't matter how many times this had happened to me before, I would never get used to it.

"Are you all right?" A voice asked.

I turned around, expecting to see Mercedes, or Artie, but it was Puck.

"W- why are talking to me? I- if you want to make fun of me, go ahead, everybody does."

"I'm not going to make fun of you, djeez calm down, I only wanted to be nice." He said. "We're both in Glee club now, we're friends."

"We're not friends! We'll n-never be!" I yelled. I didn't know I reacted so heavily, I guess I wanted to abreact all my anger on something, he was just the wrong guy at the wrong place at the wrong time.  
"J-just because you're in Glee club now doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you f-for everything you've done to me the past y-years!"

"You're exaggerating, I was only joking."

"Y-yes it was funny for you, to give me slushie facials, to l-let me trip in the hallways, to put 'please kick me 'cuz I'm gothic and like pain'- notes on my b- back! You're an asshole Noah Puckerman!"

Puck wanted to say something, but I ignored him, and walked pass him, towards the ladies' bathroom, the safe- zone.

I locked herself into a toilet and cried silently. I felt stupid, stupid for being such a loser, stupid because there was slusie dripping in my bra, and crying about it made me feel even worse.  
Suddenly the bell rang and I saw the feet of other girls leaving the bathroom, heading towards their next class. When everybody had left and the bathroom was completely silent, I left my shelter and walked towards the mirrors, to assess the damage.  
_Dammit I look like a Panda…  
_My eyes were swollen by the crying, and my black eyeliner was all over my face. My Black hair with one blue dyed string was sticky and green. I sighted deeply and plucked the not yet melted- pieces of ice out of my hair, while my thoughts drifted away to my argue with Puck. _  
I can't believe I had the courage to say all those things…. _ I, the always shy and stuttering Tina, had taunted Puck, the popular Footballer and full- time bully.  
I actually felt a bit… ashamed…for the first time ever Puck had been nice to me, and I had yelled at him.  
_Stupid Puck…Stupid me…._

I banned him out of my thoughts, and tried to wash the slush out of my hair, and fix my make- up. It was a good thing I was always prepared for situations like this. The only thing that prevented me from skipping the rest of the day and go straight to home was Glee. This afternoon there would be Glee rehearsal again, the only patch of light in my school week.

**

* * *

Tadaaaa hope you liked it, and I hope you'll forgive me for any grammar mistakes, I'm Dutch (^-^)**

**Please let me know what you thought of it! =D**

**ps: If you've read/ go read my crossover you'll see that this scene is quite the same as a part of chap 2, but then in I- view (that's because I had a lack of inspiration to start this story xd)  
**


	2. Still a complete asshole

**Jeej a review! That means: I'm going to write another chap! =D  
Hope you like it… (ps. this story takes place in season 1, after the episode Hairography but it doesn't follows the rest of the storyline)**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Still a complete asshole**

Puck POV

_Girls are nuts. Seriously. You tease them; they get mad. You're nice to them; they get mad.  
_A bit frustrated I watched how Tina walked away with fierce steps, probably heading for her next class. I sighted and leaned against the lockers. There were drops of slushie on the floor, and I remembered all those times I had been the one to give her a slushie facial. _Great, now she almost makes me feel guilty….Almost.  
_If there was one thing I really couldn't use, it was more guilt- feeling.  
Now you think: why were you feeling guilty Puck? Answer: Quinn. She had found out I had been sexting with Santana. She was furious, and I kind of understood why. But hey, it was just sexting. I mean it wasn't like I've ever touched her in real life. I wouldn't even want to, if you give Santana a finger she takes your whole hand. Metaphorically speaking (don't go think dirty things).  
I sighted. _Stupid girls… always nagging…_

I startled when de bell rang. _Dammit I've got Math class…_

**

* * *

**"Mr. Puckerman!"

Annoyed I looked up to my Math teacher, Mr. Green. There were four possible reasons for the angry look on his face.  
1: I wasn't listening to his instruction  
2: I wasn't doing any maths instead  
3: The fact that I was throwing balls at him.  
4: He just hates me, like every teacher on this school, even Mr. Schue. (Only Mr. Schue hides his not- liking me under a big pile of firm, happy optimism)  
My conclusion: It's probably option 5: All of the above.

"If _you_ don't grow up _right now_, I'm going to send you to the principal, again!" He said, with an ominous throbbing vein in his neck. That vein always made me laugh. (It went like: boom-boom, boom-boom, boom- boom… freaking hilarious and also pretty hypnotizing)

"Are you laughing at me Mr. Puckerman?"

I snickered. "You think I am?"

"That's it! To the principal, right now!"

**

* * *

**_Dammit my mum will go insane if she_ _hears I've been sent to the principal again…. _Her already so very disappointed in me- Jewish heart would break. Again.  
I could already feel the knife of her disappointed glance burning in my back. (Metaphorically speaking again)

While thinking up possible excuses I walked towards principal Figgins' office. Once there, I saw there was already somebody inside.  
I sat on the couch in front of the office, and after a couple of minutes Tina came out. _What the fuck? Tina at the principal's office?_

"Wow Tina, you've been mean against a teacher?" I asked with a teasing smile.

She seemed to startle a bit when she saw me. "O- of course not."  
Her head was a bit red. I guess she was kind of struggling with her un- Tina like outburst this morning. Kind of cute actually.

"Listen Puck, I ehm I- I wanted to apologize for yelling at you this morning."

_What is it with girls that they can say I'm sorry, so easily?_ I've never ever said I'm sorry, not in my whole life. And I was going to keep that record.  
"It's no big deal." I said, and I shrugged.

"I still d- don't like you though."

"Fair enough, I'm not a likable person anyway."

My answer didn't seem to satisfy her, and she opened her mouth for a brief second like she wanted to say something, but made up her mind, and walked away quickly. But after a few steps she suddenly stopped, and turned around.  
"I see you at Glee rehearsal." She said, and she looked me straight in the eye.  
It doesn't happens very often, people staring me in the eye, and it made me feel quite uncomfortable. It was like she tried to read my fucking mind or something like that.

"Yeah… See ya." I said. The words sounded a bit hoarse, and my mouth felt dry. Tina showed something of a smile, before walking away.

**

* * *

**Tina POV

_He's so weird…_ I was in my room, sitting behind my desk. I was trying to do my homework, but for some reason my thoughts kept drifting away to Puck. He had this kind of attitude, which was annoying yet interesting at the same time. I hated to admit it to myself, but I was quite curious. Curious about what he feels and thinks, what his hobbies are, his favorite music. Just those stupid little things.  
But I still thought he was a complete asshole though.

I stared to one of my many black and white posters on the wall (a girl standing in front of the Eiffel tower, with a red coat on). Which was really matching with the rest of my room, because the walls were red to. Not annoying, showy red, but warm, dark red. My bed was a black four- poster bed. I really loved my bed, lying in it always made me feel like a princess. (Pretty lame, I know)

Glee rehearsal this afternoon was amazing, as always, but also a bit weird. We had refined our version of _True colors_, and afterwards had Puck complimented me with my solo.  
_Noah Puckerman had given me a compliment? _Mercedes was so astonished, I thought her eyes would pop out of her head.

_Tina you're thinking of Puck again! _I knew I really shouldn't do that. _Puck is a bully and a jerk who had made Quinn pregnant_ I kept repeating to myself.  
I decided to leave my homework, and grabbed my i-pod. I set the volume at its loudest, and sang along with the music (my dad was working and my mum was away with her cooking- club so I didn't have to worry about them hearing me).

_"I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't I ever learn  
I've lost all my trust though I've surely tried to  
Turn it around_

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down  
For all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now  
Don't let it close"_

**

* * *

Loved it? Hated it? Any suggestions?  
Let me know by clicking on that cute little blue button below! =D**

**ps: I know the romance part and the action part aren't included yet, but it will come… soon…**

**pps: The song Tina sang is **_**All I need **_**from **_**Within Temptation**__  
_


	3. unfair, as always

**Hmm this story isn't exactly drowning in reviews, but I want to thank the two people with extraordinary good taste who dó have reviewed ;-P**

**In this chap some nice bloody fist- action is involved! Jippiej!**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Unfair, as always**

Tina POV

"Another day of school survived!" Mercedes said happily.

Me, Mercedes and Kurt walked outside, after a long and quite awful day of school. There hadn't been a Glee rehearsal today, at Science we had an unexpected test, and I hadn't seen Puck all day. (And I found it very disturbing how disappointed I felt about that last thing.)

Suddenly Karofski and one of his muscular sidekicks blocked our way.

"I'm very bad- tempered today and nothing's better for my mood than punish a stupid Gleek for being a stupid Gleek." He said, and his sidekick- meathead snickered.

"So who of the three girls are we going to throw in the dumpster today?"

"Take me." Kurt said. "Mercedes is wearing a new outfit and Tina's hair just looks so fabulous today."

"No Kurt! Nobody of us is going into the dumpster!" Mercedes yelled. "Don't you dare touching him!" She said toughly to them, but the jocks just laughed, they knew nobody was going to stop them. Nobody ever did.

"Here Mercedes." Kurt said. "Please save my new Burberry scarf for me." And he gave his scarf to her.

Powerless Mercedes and I watched how Karofski took Kurt's arms, the other jock his legs, and dragged him towards the dumpster.

It was so unfair. _I have to do something! _I thought desperately, and I looked around, searching for a teacher to warn. But I only saw some indifferent students, and…. Puck.

**

* * *

**Puck POV  
**  
**I had been watching the whole scene with mixed feelings, until Tina suddenly looked into my direction. Her eyes had a hopeful, pleading glance. It was like they were screaming: Please save Kurt and prove that you're not thát awful.  
For some reason it felt like some kind of test, a challenge, and I remembered what I had said to her yesterday: _"We're both in Glee- club now, we're friends."  
_and: _"Fair enough, I'm not a likeable person anyway."  
_Did I want to become a likeable person? Could I become a likable person? A friend? _Fuck why does that sounds so fucking gay? _  
Speaking of gay; Hummel was on his way to be thrown in the dumpster, a dumpster filled with half- rotten remains of today's and yesterday's lunch. And Tina was hoping I would help him.  
_Ah what the hell, Karofski already thinks I'm a loser anyway, for joining Glee club…._

I ran towards them. "Karofski, get your stupid hands of Hummel, you faggot!" I yelled. For some reason Karofski's face turned a bit red when I said the word faggot.

"Go get another girl pregnant and mind your own business Puckerman!" Karofski yelled angrily. He dropped Hummel on the ground harshly, and walked towards me threateningly, with one of his squirrel- brained friends on his heels.

Ok now he was starting to piss me off.  
" Fuck you Karofski!" I said, and he pushed me. Whereupon I pushed him back. And if there was one thing you shouldn't do, it's pushing a guy like Karofski.

"Now you're dead meat, man hoe!" Karofski growled. He clenched his fists and tried to give me a blow, but I evaded his attack and gave him a punch straight in the face. Blood gushed out of his nose.  
Damn that felt good.

"Puck watch out!" A girl's voice which I recognized as Tina's suddenly cried.

I hadn't seen squirrel- brain approaching me from the side, so I was surprised by the sudden harsh blow against the side of my head, and fell on the ground. My head swam and I saw little stars, but still was able to kick him in his balls as revenge. He gasped for breath and fell woefully on his knees.  
_Ha! Nobody messes with Noah Puckerman! I'm a fucking king!_

But my little moment of triumph didn't last very long. Karofski jumped on top of me and started to beat my face with his fists.  
All of the sudden Tina stood behind him, and I realized she was trying to pull him of off me. Of course she could as well have tickled him with a little feather, because he barely noticed it, but he did gave a blow to the back with his arm blindly. His elbow hit Tina in her stomach harshly, and with a high cry she let go of him, gasping for breath.  
_That motherfucker has hurt Tina!_  
Now this guy really REALLY started to piss me off.

All I wanted on that moment was to beat the crap out of Karofski. In a rage I pulled him of off me, turning the tables. The following minutes were a vague chaos of fists and girl's screaming on the background, until a pair of strong arms separated us.

It was coach Sylvester. "No matter how much I enjoy the view of students killing each other, please do that someplace else next time, you two are soiling the school area with your dirty adolescent blood. Follow me to the principal, now!"

"But coach Sylvester, that's unfair, it's all Karofski's fault!"  
"Puck only tried to help Kurt!"  
"Karofski started!"  
Tina, Mercedes and Kurt tried to explain it, but coach Sylvester ignored them.

**

* * *

**"A week detention, unbelievable.." I muttered, and I opened my front door. Within less than two seconds my mum stood in front of me.

"Noah! Oh my dear lord you look awful! The principal called you've been fighting but I didn't know it was this bad… my poor baby…I'll get you something cold…" And she said nervously, and walked to the kitchen.

I sighted, and looked into the mirror. I indeed looked awful, my right cheek was blue and swollen, my left eye black, my left eyebrow and my lower lip were cut and there was a trickle of dried blood on my chin.

My mum returned with a pack of frozen peas, and held against my cheek.  
"Oh Noah, why did you do that… fighting is not something a proper Jewish boy should do…. Sometimes you're just like-"

I knew she wanted to say _your father_ but she couldn't. Just like his name and divorce, those words were forbidden.

"-just like _him._" She said.  
I highly doubted my father would have saved a gay- kid from 2 oversized- grown gorilla's, because he thought a gothic girl wanted him to.  
But no way I was going to tell that to my mum.

"I'm sorry mum, I'll go to my room."

She stared at me with big, disappointed bambi- eyes. "You and your little sister are the only thing I have left Noah, please be more careful with yourself."

Did I ever mentioned the knife? There it was. 99,9% chance that she was going to cry now.

"I'll- I'll m- make you some s-s-sandwiches…." She said, and she started crying, twisting the knife in my back a few times to torture me a bit more.

"It's okay mum, calm down, I'll make a few for me and you myself."

**

* * *

I thought: Let's pay some attention to Puck's home- situation. Hope you liked it! (though Puck's mum may be a little bit off- character… I don't know I can't really remember much of her xD)**

**REVIEW! And make me happy! =D**


	4. Three cheers for chocolate icecream

**More reviews! Oh happy day!  
*doing a little victory dance*  


* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Three cheers for chocolate ice- cream**

Tina pov  
_  
__I always thought Puck was 99% jerk, with his 1% not- jerkishness reserved for Finn and Quinn. But I was wrong…. _I thought while I stared at the entrance doors of the school, through which Puck, Karofski, the other jock, and coach Sylvester just had disappeared.  
I could barely believe Puck had helped Kurt, helped us, when we needed him. Of course his methods were a bit rough (okay very rough), but that's just Puck, always a badass, no matter what he does.  
_A handsome badass… _A little voice in my head whispered.

For a moment I got lost in a daydream….

_I was walking down the street…. No through the forest…. No on the beach, wearing a beautiful, long strapless black dress. The fresh sea- wind played softly with the locks of hair.  
All the sudden two dark figures stood in front of me. (Dramatic organ music: du-du-du-duuuu)_

_"You're coming with us honey." Karofski said, and he grabbed my arms while another jock grabbed my legs. I struggled to get loose but they were too strong._

_"Heeeeelp!" I yelled._

_Suddenly Puck appeared from out of nowhere. He was wearing nothing but a pair of wasted jeans. His tanned skin glistened in the light of the hot midday sun.  
"Karofski, get your filthy hands of Tina, you bastard!" He said._

_Karofski and his sidekick dropped me. Threateningly they walked towards him, but Puck was faster. In no time the two lay down on the ground, unconscious._

_"Are you alright?" Puck asked to me._

_"Yes, I am now." I said, and I wanted to stand up, but before I could do that he lifted me up._

_"P-puck, w-what are you doing?" I asked stuttering. My hearth pounded like crazy and I felt my face turn red. (Romantic violin music started playing)  
He smiled. "I'll do anything you want Tina…"_

"Tina!" Mercedes yelled, and I startled.  
"I asked you a question." She said.

"Oh, sorry I was-"

"Daydreaming, judged by the dreamy glance in your eyes." Kurt said. "The real question is; about who?"

I blushed. "N- nobody, I was thinking of… my homework."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh my Gucci."

"Girl, you got to be kidding me!" Mercedes said. "It's weekend!"

I decided to chance the topic quickly. "What did you wanted t-to ask me?" I asked. For some reason I didn't want anybody to know how I felt about Puck. Not even my best friends. I guess I was afraid they would laugh at me about it, or worse, that they would try to couple us and that Puck would find out I liked him. Just the idea of that made my blood curdle in my veins.  
_No way I'm going to let that happen….!_

"Well… Kurt and I just agreed we should go the principal to tell him what happened, are you coming with us?"

I nodded. "Let's go."

**

* * *

**"I'm sorry kids there's nothing I can do for you. Puck will have detention for one whole week, just like the other two." Principal Figgins said.

"If Puck wouldn't have helped me, I would be lying in the dumpster now, with greasy pizza stains on my Ralph Lauren jacket!" Kurt said.

"There is no proof for that, Sue only saw Puck and Dave fighting, and the other boy, umm in her words; lying on the ground and weeping like a little girl."

"But-" I wanted to protest, it was just so unfair, but the principal was inexorable.

"Puck has fought and fighting is not allowed on my school, no matter what his reasons were. End of discussion!"

**

* * *

**"Muuum? Dad? I'm home!"

Silence. _Of course… _I thought, and I sighted. Dad was working and mum was probably at one of her many clubs. Every day when I got home from I school I yelled I was home, but nobody ever answered. Still I continued doing that. I guess it was some kind of little game between me and… well me. (Kind of pathetic, I know)

I walked towards the refrigerator. The good about parents that are never home is that I could eat what I want, and do what I want. _It's a good thing I'm not an alcoholic or drugs- addict… _I thought. My parents wouldn't even notice.  
I took the bottle of coke (regular, not light, that just tastes differently and not in a good way) just like I did every day, and brought it to the living room.  
I sat down on the couch and watched the Lord of the Rings trilogy for the thousands time, but I couldn't really focus. Again I got lost in a daydream, in which Puck was Aragorn and I Arwen…..

_This is ridiculous! _Puck was never going to like me. I was boring and he… not. He was badass, fun, confident. He didn't care what other people think, and I did. Too much. Besides, he probably already had plenty of girlfriends, popular girls, cheerleaders, like Santana. (It was then I realized exactly how much I hated her)_  
_ I felt a deep depression coming, and walked to the refrigerator again, to get my magical anti- depression medicine: chocolate ice-cream. With chocolate chips. (Duuuuuuuh)**  
**  
**

* * *

  
**Puck pov

_Friday night and what am I doing? Driving in my car going nowhere…._ But everything was better than sitting at home with my annoying little sister who's playing stupid piano songs all night and my mum's 'subtle' hinting I should find a proper Jewish girlfriend. ("What happened to Rachel Noah? She was so nice and so Jewish…")  
One would kill himself for less.  
Normally when I was bored I would go hang out with Finn, but now Quinn lived with him I really didn't feel like dropping by. I would be like the third wheel or something like that. (And that while the damned baby it all started with is actually mine!)  
Of course I also could call Santana to have some telephone- sex, but for some reason I just didn't feel like doing that as well.

Luckily I had my car. My baby, my best friend. (Kind of pathetic, I know)  
But hey, I can get away with it, because I'm Puck.  
I put on the radio, hoping that some music would cheer me up.

_I'm sorry mama  
I never meant to hurt you  
I never meant make you cry  
But tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet_

I changed the channel quickly.  
_  
I'm so lonely (so lonely),  
I'm mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl_

Was god fucking teasing me or something?

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Without realizing I had driven to Tina's house. There were lights burning behind the windows of the living room and behind the leftmost window of the first floor. The curtains were black so I figured it was Tina's room (cuz she's sort of gothic and all that stuff) but I could be wrong.  
I stared at the window, trying to imagine what she was doing . Maybe listening music with Mercedes, or watching a movie, or playing video games with Artie. Maybe even making out with Artie. But that idea I didn't like so quickly tried to think of something else. Tina brushing her hair. Or Tina taking a shower (without Artie).  
Yeah that was definitely better.

Suddenly the curtain moved, and a quickly drove away.  
_Has she seen me? _I thought a bit panicky. If it indeed was her window I had been staring at she probably had seen me, my car was a red pick- up truck and kind of prominent. Usually that was a good thing, but not know.  
_God she probably thinks I'm a psycho stalker….And even I can't get away with that…._  
_  
_**

* * *

  
So that was chap four… hope you liked it, we're slowly moving towards the romance point… (jippiej!)**

**Wait? Where are you going? Don't leave yet! You're supposed to review first! =O**

**Ps: In my story Tina really has a stutter (just because I think that's cool)**

**Pps: Used song are **_**I'm sorry mama **_**from **_**Eminem, Lonely **_**from **_**Akon, **_**and **_**Just the way you are **_**from **_**Bruno Mars **_


	5. Has he really changed?

**Sorry for such a late update, but I've been busy busy busy (seriously I'm almost falling asleep behind my laptop and it's only six pm)**

**Anyway enough about me, here's chap 5 hope you like it! :)  


* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Has he really changed?**

Puck pov

"Okay guys, next week we're going to sing duets! And you may pick a partner and a song yourself." Mr. Schue said, enthusiastically as always. "Choose wisely and rehearse well, because you're going to perform to each other. And who knows, maybe we'll add one of the songs to our sectionals setlist!"

"Brittany and I are a pair." Santana said to Mr. Schue immediately.

"Jeej!" Brittany said happily. I rolled my eyes. _What a surprise…_

"Mr Schue, Finn and I are pair as well, right Finn?" Quinn said, more to Rachel than to Mr. Schue. Finn nodded with that typical empty- headed look on his face. _Another big surprise… not.  
_  
Of course Rachel just smiled, as always, though I was quite sure she was secretly very disappointed she wasn't the girl who was going to sing with Finn. _Lucky bastard… so many girls chasing his ass._ I would hate him if he wasn't my best friend.  
Rachel walked towards Kurt. "I would really appreciate it if you would want to sing with me Kurt."

Okay thát was a surprise indeed, and I was not the only one thinking that. Kurt stared at her with a slightly alarmed frown. "You want to sing a duet with mé?"

"Yes, I think you're really talented, just like me, we'll make a perfect team." She said with a big hopeful smile. "Besides, we both adore musicals don't we? So we have two things in commend; talent and musicals."

"True…" Kurt said slowly. He was probably trying to think up a reason to reject her, wrapped in a sarcastic joke and/ or insult, but failed. "Well okay then, but if you get bossy I'll be gone before you know it. And I insist I pick your outfit for our act."

Rachel nodded contently. Behind her I saw Artie and Mercedes discussing about what song they were going to perform. _So Tina isn't going to sing with Artie or Mercedes?_

"D- do you want to sing with me P- puck?" A familiar stuttering voice behind me asked.

I turned around and saw it was Tina. "What?" I asked confused. I really hadn't expected this, especially not after that embarrassing Friday night.  
She bit on her lower lip and looked away, making me realize she had interpreted my 'What' as a 'No'.

"I- if you don't want I understand… you know, n- never mind, forget that I've suggested it at all." She said hasty, and she wanted to walk towards the other Asian.

_No way I'm going let this chance pass!_ I thought, and I grabbed her arm. I felt her startle of that but I didn't care. "I would love to sing with you." I said softly.

She turned her head and looked me in the eyes. "R- really?"

"Of course, I was just… surprised that you asked me."

_Did her head turn red a little or was it just the light?_  
She started talking really rapidly. "Oh… well… I- I thought, you've been so nice lately… and Mercedes and Artie's voice match really well, so… a- and the whole thing with Karofski Friday… it's just… what I want so say is: I believe you're actually r- really nice, very different than I'd thought… n- not that I hated you before, b-b-but…. Oh god I'm talking nonsense aren't I?" She said with an apologizing smile.

I couldn't help but smile as well. "A bit, but it's okay, I understand what you're trying to say."

"Really?" She almost whispered now. I noticed her lips were beautiful, very full and red and all that stuff. Suddenly I realized I was still holding her arm, and let it go quickly. I felt eyes burning in my back and glanced backwards, to see a Rachel staring at me with a suspicious glance in her eyes. _Oh god I know that look…_ I quickly turned myself to Tina again. "So umm, shall we choose a song and practice a bit tomorrow after school?"

"Sounds good, then I'll see you at the auditorium around four o'clock." She said, and walked towards Mercedes.

A weird and unexpected feeling of happiness and victory (mostly victory) came over me. _Tina wants to sing with me! In your face Artie! _She didn't think I was a stalking creep or a mean selfish bully, she thought I was actually really nice. It's weird but I couldn't remember anybody has ever called me nice before.

* * *

"Noah do you like Tina?"

I almost had a heart attack when I closed my locker and stared right into Rachel's exited face. Her big brown eyes were screaming: I know what you're trying to hide!

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said toughly. It sounded convincing, I was a good liar, though I wasn't sure whether I was good enough to put Rachel on the wrong track.

"Oh Noah, don't lie to me, I know you." She said with a self- satisfied tone of voice. I hated that tone of voice. _  
_  
"You don't know me at all!" I said, and walked away from her. But of course she followed me. So I started walking faster but she didn't give up.

"You can't walk away from me Noah, during our relationship I've got to know you better than anyone!"

_Relationship? That chick's fucking insane! _"We did not have a relationship, we were just making out!"

Rachel smiled comprehensive (unjust if you'd ask me, because she didn't understand at all!). "Noah you're clearly stuck in a big negative spiral of denial, confusion, and fear. Stop denying we had a relationship, and stop denying you don't like Tina. I know what you feel for her, and I know it confuses you because she isn't like all those shallow girls you've dated before, except me of course." She said, and smiled even broader. "But the point is: you're just afraid of rejection. And I want to help you because-"

_What the hell? She's just like my mom!_ That horrible realization made me shudder.  
I really couldn't take any more of this, and made a beeline for the men's room. (Yes, I fled to the men's room for Rachel, so what? She's fucking terrifying!)  
And I stayed there, with a pounding heart, until I finally heard her walk away. _Thank god… _

**

* * *

**Tina pov  
**  
**"What are you so happy about?" Mercedes asked me. It was Tuesday afternoon, and I was just about to go towards the auditorium.

"Oh nothing, I'm going to rehearse with Puck at the auditorium." I said cheerfully.

"Oeoeoe." Mercedes said teasingly. "Puck, the though, mysterious, and handsome Latino …"

I tried hard not to blush, but failed miserably. Of course Mercedes noticed immediately. "Tina, are you kidding me? You really like him?"

At first I wanted to deny it, but I just couldn't, I had to tell somebody.  
"Well, a- a bit I guess…." I actually liked him more than just a bit, but there was no need to tell her that. Seriously, I was starting to get obsessed with him. I dreamed about him every night, and thought about him almost every second of the day. Past Friday night I even had a hallucination of him. (I thought I saw him in his cool car in front of my house but that was impossible of course)

Mercedes bit on her lip, and looked at me with a weird glance in her eyes.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh Tina, please be careful… Puck is still Puck, no matter how much he has changed."

"Y- you mean you think he'll never like me?" I asked with a trembling voice, though it was more a statement. She didn't answer and that was enough for me to confirm it_. And she's right... he'll never fall in love with a girl like me, I'm too boring…._I felt tears well up in my eyes and blinked them away. I didn't want Mercedes to see how much it hurt me.

Mercedes put her arm around my shoulder. "I'm sorry Ti, but you two are just too different… and even if he liked you to, I don't think it would be a good thing…"

"W- what do you mean?"

"Ti we're talking about Puck, the guy who slept with the girl of his best friend! The guy that probably has done every willing girl in the town! He's no boyfriend material, Artie is."

Something in her tone of voice made my blood turn to ice, and filled my heart with anger. "I'm not a stupid child Mercedes! I know what Puck has done, b- but he's changed, he's different now! A- and Artie and I are just friends!" I yelled, and I shook of her arm. My hands were shaking, I was really really angry. How dared she talk about Puck that way, why didn't she mind her own business?

"Tina I just want to protect you, I don't want you to get hurt!" Mercedes said.

"I don't need your protection, I can take care of myself! J- just mind your own business Mercedes!" I yelled, and I walked away with fierce steps. I tried to ignore the staring of the other kids in the hallway who had followed our argument with great interest. All I wanted was to go to Puck, and forget about Mercedes and her stupid opinion. _She's so wrong! Puck really has changed, I just know he has…_

**

* * *

For those who are wondering: when is the romance finally going to start? It's going to be next chap, I promise! :)**

**Review, and stay tuned sweet readers!**


	6. Two hearts

**HAPPY SINTERKLAAS EVERYBODY! =D (Dutch celebration- day you probably don't know xD)  


* * *

**

**Chapter 6: two hearts**

Puck pov

I stood in the middle of the stage, in the bright white spotlights. They were the only light in the furthermore dark auditorium. It was completely silent, and I realized how weird that felt, and how rare it was, complete silence. Suddenly I was aware of the gasping sound of my breathing, and the irregular pounding of my heart. A felt a little drop of sweat running down my spine, and not because it was so hot under the burning spotlights.  
I looked on my watch; the numbers said 16:09. It jumped to 16:10. She was late, which was very un- Tina. Just when I wondered whether I should call her or not, the door opened.

A dark figure walked towards the stage. I could tell it was Tina just by the way she walked. She climbed up the stage and smiled dully. "S- sorry I'm late."

She looked fucking gorgeous. She was wearing tight black jeans (skinny jeans: one of my all- time favorites), red sneakers, a black and white striped tanktop, black fishnet gloves (damn those things are sexy!) a red headband and a long silver necklace with a key charm.  
I noticed her eyes were a bit red, and her eye make- up a bit blurred, as if she had cried.  
"Is everything all right?" I asked.

"Y- yes… I just had an argument with… a- a friend…"

_Oh god…. _Her eyes filled with tears. I knew I had to do something, but had no fucking idea what.  
I tried my best to remember what guys in movies did when a girl was crying. But the only things that came up in me were exploding cars and brain- eating zombies.  
_Mental note: watch more romantic movies.  
_By lack of inspiration for any comforting words, I just put my arms around her. She laid her head down on my shoulder, and cried heart rending. I felt my shirt getting soaking wet.  
_Not exactly how I had planned this afternoon but what the hell._  
So we just stood there, for seconds, minutes, maybe even hours, until she finally freed herself from my arms. She seemed to feel a little bit embarrassed. "I'm s- so sorry Puck… I'm such a fool. You came here to rehearse, not to get your shirt fouled with my tears…"

"No, it's okay… I mean, I'm here for you when need me, you know." I said. It sounded horribly cliché and un- me, but it seemed like I had said the right thing, 'cause she looked at me with a glance filled with relieve, happiness, and something else I couldn't place. She wiped her tears away and smiled. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"No idea." I said, and I smiled back. "I've even already picked a song, I mean, if you like it as well."  
The words had came out of my mouth before I knew it. I had been thinking of singing this song but eventually had decided it would be a bit too much. But now a little voice in my head said it was just enough. It was perfect.  
So I cleared my throat, and started singing. 

_"I saw you talking on the phone  
I know that you are not alone  
But you steal my heart away  
Yeah you steal my heart away"_

Tina started singing to, with a voice trembling first, but more confident with every word.

"_You're acting like you're on your own  
But I saw you standing with a girl  
Stop tryn' to steal my heart away  
Stop tryn' to steal my heart away"_

The sound of our voices merging filled the whole auditorium, wiped out all the silence.  
_  
"I don't know where we going  
I don't know who we are  
Feels like we are flowing  
High above the stars._

_I can feel your heartbeat  
He said to me  
I can feel your heartbeat  
He said to me  
I can feel your heartbeat  
Running through me  
I can feel your heartbeat  
She said  
I can feel your heartbeat  
She said to me  
I can feel your heartbeat  
She said to me  
I can feel your heartbeat  
Running through me  
Heartbeat  
Feel your heartbeat"_

I don't know exactly how it happened, but we were close. Very close. Our nose tips almost touched, I could count the stars in her chocolate- brown eyes. Her a bit panting breath caressed my face and an uncontrollable urge took over me. I just had to kiss her, so I did.  
I expected an unpleasant result from this action, like a slap in the face. But instead of that she put her arms around my neck and kissed me back like she'd wanted me just as much as I'd wanted her. I pulled her even closer. Our lips started moving in the same rhythm, and our hearts started beating like one.  
It was the best fucking kiss I'd ever had.

**

* * *

**Tina pov

I was walking on pink cloud the rest of the day. _Noah Puckerman likes me… me, likes mé! _No matter how many times I repeated it in my head, my mind couldn't add it.  
I felt like floating on a big cloud of perfect happiness, and (for the first time in my life!) I couldn't wait for school tomorrow, because then I would see Puck again.

That next day was a weird, but amazing day. I had decided to ignore Mercedes (not forever, but at least the rest of the week. Then I would reconcile, 'cauz let's face it: I don't have that much friends and I guess Mercedes only wanted the best for me). Besides, I never could stay mad at somebody for a long time (especially not at Mercedes). And I also wasn't planning to spend my breaks alone for the rest of my school career, since Mercedes would definitely be with Kurt, and Artie with his friends from the computer- club.  
Anyway, at first Mercedes had tried to talk to me, but when she saw through I was ignoring her, her Mercedes- pride told her to ignore me to. So now we were ignoring each other.  
It would have been a quite boring day if Puck hadn't been secretly flirting with me. For example: At history class.

I was sitting at history class, alone, and tried to listen to the monotone voice of Mr. Fisher. I knew he was telling a long and utterly boring story about the Industrial revolution, but the words couldn't get through to me. Eventually I gave up trying to listen, and focused on one my biggest hobbies: watching people. Of course Puck was the first one to catch my eye. He was busy writing. I wondered what, since it was just impossible he was making notes.  
The rest of the class was staring blankly into the distance, or drawing doodles. Except for Rachel, who was listening to the teacher like her life depended on it.

"What were the negative consequences of the IR?" Mr. Fisher asked, and Rachel raised her hand immediately.  
Mr. Fisher looked around, desperately searching for another active student. I stared demonstratively out of the window. Not that I didn't knew the answer, I just didn't like answering questions in big groups. Or medium- sized groups. Or small ones.  
Fortunately Mr. Fisher gave up, and sighted. "Rachel."

"Aw!" Suddenly I felt something hard and pointy hit my head. I looked to ground, searching for the object that had attacked me, and found a little folded airplane under my chair. I quickly picked it up and unfolded it under the table, so that the teacher wouldn't see it.  
_Come to choir room in the break. _Was written on the paper in scribbly letters.  
I glanced towards Puck, who was looking to the teacher innocently. A bit too innocently I you'd ask me. I smiled, I knew the message had come from him, and a warm tickling feeling spread through my body. It seemed that the break without Mercedes wouldn't be as awful as I had feared.

**

* * *

I hope you liked this chap (personally I have my doubts about this one, it took me soooo long to write it, I had major inspiration troubles)**

**Anyway, if you think the story's almost over now, you're wrong! :)  
Next chap the story will take its first dramatic turn… mwuhahaha *evil laugh***

**Review! …. Review…. review *echo***

**ps: The song was of course **_**Heartbeat**_** by **_**Enrique ft. Nicole**_


	7. All screwed up

**Jeeejz so many sweet reviews :D  
Me happy!  
Specially for you awesome reviewing- peeps an extra-long chapter! :)  


* * *

**

**Chapter 7: All screwed up**

Tina pov

_The feelin' that I feel is so good feelin'  
I feel so in lo-lo-lo-lo-love  
If he only knew what he does to me  
My man, my man, my baby  
Oh he makes me feel so lovely, so sexy  
I'm so in lo-lo-lo-lo-love  
How I love him for his generosity  
My man, my man, my baby_

I didn't know exactly why there was Christmas song in my head in the middle of May, but frankly I didn't care. I had better things to think about; like Puck.  
I moaned when he moved his mouth from mine, kissed the curves of my neck, and sucked on the spot between the base of my neck and my shoulder, above my collar bone. His one hand caressed the small of my back under my shirt, making my skin flare, while the other was holding my upper leg like he was never ever going to let it go. And I would be perfectly fine with that; just to stay here with him and make out into eternity.

You know, if anyone had told me a week ago that I was going to spend my Thursday breaks in the choir room, sitting/lying on the table while making out with Puck, I would have laughed him in the face, or rather, I would have brought him to the madhouse. Because somebody who thought I was going to fall in love with Noah Puckerman and vice versa, hád to be seriously mentally disturbed.  
But it did happen. It was crazy and twisted and weird, but it had happened, fortunately.

The sound of a bell ringing made us both startle. _Oh darn the school bell!  
Why the breaks last so very very short, while the classes last so very very long_? I sighted, partly from frustration, partly from disappointment, and Puck helped me stand up.  
_So far the making out into eternity….._

"Why such a sad face?" Puck asked. "Am I that bad of a kisser?"

I giggled. "N- no you're amazing."

"Duuuh of curse I am, I'm Puckzilla; king of kissing, every girl's dream…."

I laughed. "Yeah right, y- you're more Puckzilla; king of big ego's!"

A very lame joke, but still he sniggered. That was one the things I really liked about him; he seemed to think I was incredibly funny. And the other way round it was the same; he always brought a smile on my face to with his macho- remarks.  
_  
_We walked outside. People who saw us would probably think we had been rehearsing our duet. I know this may sound weird but we had some kind of unspoken agreement to keep our 'dating' secret. And I was actually quite content with this settlement; I really didn't feel like facing other people's opinion about us. Though it was a bit of a pity I couldn't rub Mercedes with the fact Puck _did_ has changed, and that he _did_ like me.

"See you after school?" Puck whispered in my ear, and I smiled.  
"Y- you certainly will." I whispered back, and I squeezed his hand softly before heading towards science- class, with a warm feeling in my heart I had rarely experienced before. _  
_  
Suddenly my eye fell on a colorful poster. _SCHOOL DANCE! _I looked to the date, it was next Thursday.  
Normally I never went to school dances, but maybe if I went with Puck I would actually enjoy myself. I pictured myself in a beautiful sparkly dress, dancing with Puck all night….  
Of course going together would kind of break our secrecy deal, but we couldn't hide it forever anyway, and this would be a perfect subtle way to introduce our liking- each other to the rest of the world.  
I decided to bring up the topic this afternoon.

**

* * *

**Puck pov  
**  
**_I'm going to the dance with Tina. I'm góing to the dance with Tina. I'm going to the dance with Tína!  
_And that totally freaked me out.  
Yesterday she had suggested we'd go together, and I had said yes. I couldn't help it; how can you say 'no' to Tina?  
And you know what? I was actually looking forward to the dance (well, dancing with _her_), but at the same time I wanted to hide away in my fucking basement with 10 bottles of coke, 50 bottles of beer, my psp3 and my entire horror movie collection, until next Friday.  
Oh yeah, and with pizza's and hamburgers of course.  
_And Tina…. _I couldn't imagine a better week: videogames, brain eating zombies, and Tina. I know it may sound cliché, but I've never felt something like this for a girl before. And trust me, I've had some girls before. Teenage girls and mid- aged girls; cheerleaders and models; white girls, black girls, latina's. Name it and I've had it, but none of them were like Tina. She made me feel all good about myself and stuff. She didn't expect anything more of me than just be me.

I closed my locker after dumping my books, and stared right into Santana's face. I almost had a heart attack. Again. _What the fuck? Why do girls keep popping up behind my locker door lately? First Rachel… now Santana… _  
"Umm what's up?" I asked cautiously.

Santana squeezed her eyes a little bit. "Why are you ignoring my text messages?"

"Ummmm." _  
How am I going to lie myself out of this?  
_"My phone's dead."  
_Good one!_

She squeezed her eyes a bit more, and I remembered Santana was like, the queen of lying. _  
_"But I can see it's in your pocket, why are you carrying a dead mobile? Shouldn't you let it fixed?"

"It's already fixed, I've received it this morning but I forgot to check my inbox."  
Ok the truth was that I actually didn't feel like texting or sexting her. I didn't exactly know why, but since my aversion to sexting had begun the day I kicked the crap out of Karofski for Tina, I guessed it had something to do with her.

Santana bit on her lower lip. "You know Puck, if I didn't know better I'd think you're making up poor excuses…." She moved her forefinger (which was red polished) slowly over my chest, and smiled sensually. "That makes me a bit sad…. But if you follow me to the ladies' room you can make it up with me."

_Oh damn.  
_That tempting though vicious smile.  
_Oh damn.  
_That tight cheerleading uniform.  
_Oh damn!  
_  
Santana walked away, and I followed her. (Come on, which guy wouldn't follow her?) She opened the door of the ladies room, and went inside. I quickly looked around me, to check if nobody saw me, and went inside as well.  
Believe it or not; I had never been to the ladies' room before. It smelled like perfume and bleach, and something else I couldn't place. Santana was leaning against the white- tiled back wall and seemed to be at her ease completely. I however didn't feel that way.  
"Is there nobody…?"

"No I've checked; we're all alone." She said, and walked towards me.

I cleared my throat. "I don't know if this is a good place, somebody could enter any second."

She frowned. "What's wrong with you Puck? Why are you acting so strange? I thought you'd like the risk of being caught…"

"Well, I- I do…" I said with a trembling voice.  
_What the fuck why is my voice trembling?  
_Trembling made think of stuttering, which made me think of Tina, and I knew I couldn't do this.  
"Sorry Santana I don't think this is a good idea."

But she ignored my words, and put her hands on my chest, gently pushing me against the sinks. She brought her face close to mine. "But I do think this is a good idea…"

There were 2 voices arguing in my head on that moment.  
Voice no. 1: _Santana's hot, do it now!  
_Voice no. 2: _You can't do this to Tina! You like her remember? Don't waste it!_  
Voice no. 1: _Fuck you voice no. 2! Homogamy isn't human nature! And besides, Tina will never find_ _out…._  
Voice no. 2:_ Don't listen to voice no. 1 Puck! If you do this you'll regret I forever, you've changed!_

Before I could make up my mind, Santana kissed me. She tasted like cherry lip gloss and mint gum. I remembered how Tina tasted, like coke and vanilla, and I knew I had to stop this. Just when I wanted to break the kiss, and push Santana away, I heard a weird sound. The sound of a camera making a picture. The sound of doom.  
I pushed Santana away and saw Mercedes standing in the doorway, with her i- phone in her hand. The little black camera lens stared at me accusatorily.

"Mercedes no!" I yelled, louder than I meant to. She startled a bit of my heavy reaction, put her i- phone in her pocket, and walked away quickly. I realized yelling at her had been a mistake, and I wanted to go after her immediately, to talk to her and convince her not to show the photo to Tina.  
The floor was very slippery, but I still managed to reach the hallway, though half-falling. Behind me I vaguely heard Santana's voice saying something like: "Djeez what's wrong with _him_?" But her words got drown by the sound of the school bell.  
"Mercedes, wait! Mercedes!" I yelled again, but she didn't hear me, or pretended that she didn't hear me. I wanted to run after her, but all of the sudden doors opened everywhere, and in no time the whole hallway was filled with students. I saw a last glimpse of Mercedes' blue jacket before she disappeared in the crowd.  
_I'm screwed. _  
_  
_**

* * *

  
There ya go, the first dramatic turn. Hope you liked it, 'cauz there's more where that came from! xD (I like a bit of drama)**

**And now: click on that beautiful, appealing blue button…  
You see it? No? Just a little more down… a little bit to the right…  
Yes, there it is! You've found it!**

**Ps: The song was **_**8 days of Christmas**_** from **_**Destiny's child **_**(Can't help it, it's snowing outside and that makes me wanna listen Christmas songs xD)  
**


	8. I wished I could go back to yesterday

**Sorry for the late update… my computer crashed, and since I'm a major computer- noob, it took me some time to repair it (read: it took my little brother some time to repair it xD) And of course there were also a lot of hooray- it's- Christmas- vacation- parties to celebrate =)  


* * *

**

**Chapter 8: I wished I could go back to yesterday**

Tina pov

"Ha- hatsjoe!"  
God I hated being sick. I was sitting on the couch in my fluffy blue dressing- gown, with a big chequered fleece blanket and a big cup of hot tea, and still I was cold.  
My head pounded like hell and I couldn't breathe through my nose anymore. I felt a new wave of self- pity coming and moaned woefully. I stared to the tv, there was a tell- sell program playing. A way to bright smiling blond woman was praising some kind of miracle blender. I would have switched channels if the remote controller had been within my reach. I looked around, and saw it lying on the coffee table. I was just considering the pro's and con's of standing up and grabbing it, when the doorbell rang. I moaned again. _Why aren't my parents home? Then they could have opened the door…._  
The bell rang once more. _It better be important… ! _I thought irritated.  
**  
**I dragged myself towards the door and opened it. To my great surprise I saw Mercedes. She had put on her serious face, and I assumed she wanted to reconcile our fight. I felt an unexpected feeling of relief and gratitude that she was here, I had missed her more that I'd realized.  
"H- hi Mer." I said, and I smiled friendly as a sign of good will.

"Hi Ti." She said. "You look like crap."

I snickered/ sneezed. "Ha- I-I know, I'm sick- tsjoe!"

"I figured… you weren't at school today…." She said, and she gave me weird glance. It was like she was hesitating, considering what or what not to say next.

"I- is something wrong?" I asked nervously. " I'm not angry anymore, you o- only wanted to protect me, I get it." I said. "A- and I want to apologize for being such a major exaggerator."

"Thanks Ti, I'm sorry to, but that's not what I came for…"

I frowned. "Something bad h- happened at school today?"

"Well… sort of… but I don't think I should tell you know, you're sick."

"N- no tell me! I'm not _that _bad, you can tell me, I- I want to know." I said. I immediately thought it had something to do with Glee club. _Or maybe somebody got into an accident… _

"Ok then." Mercedes said, though I could see she still wasn't quite sure whether she should tell me about this mysterious and probably shocking thing or not.  
"I know you didn't believe me a few days ago, when I said Puck wasn't the right guy to fall in love with… and really I hate to tell you this, but I have to before you get hurt; I was right."

I felt my blood curdle in my veins, and my heart skipped a beat. _What does she mean? _  
Mercedes pulled her i- phone out of her pocket, and showed me a photo. Of Puck. And Santana. Kissing. My sight became all blurry, and legs were shaking. _This can't be true, he can't have done this to me…. _I realized I had spoken my thoughts out loud, but didn't care. _How could he do this to me? I thought he had changed….I'm such a fool! He just used me… He doesn't care about me at all!  
_Tears were now streaming down my face, and Mercedes quickly put her arms around me.  
"What's wrong Ti? What are you mumbling about?" She asked, shocked by my heavy reaction, and stuttering (even more than usual) I told her everything that had happened between me and Puck.

"That son of a bitch!" Mercedes yelled furiously after I was finished with my quite unintelligible monologue. She guided me back into the house. "Girl, know what you need? Some Mercedes time! I'm going to make you better, _and _make you forget about that mohawked lima loser!"

* * *

Puck pov

I pushed the gas pedal of my car, driving through the yellow lights. I knew I was driving way to fast but didn't care, all I wanted was to go to Tina as soon as fucking possible.  
_Please god, let me talk to her before Mercedes does! _I prayed silently. I had searched for her but she hadn't been at school today. Then I had tried to call her on her mobile, but she didn't answer.  
I cursed Santana for seducing me. I cursed myself for not pushing her away fast enough. I cursed that freaking stupid meddlesome Mercedes for taking that stupid freaking accusatory photo.

I almost missed Tina's house because of my inner cursing session. I stood on the brakes and my car stopped with a squeaking sound. Within a few steps I was at the front door, and I knocked. The person who opened the red painted door wasn't the one I was hoping for. On the contrary; it was Mercedes. _Of course… _  
Though I knew it was probably pointless and very much against my principles, I started pleading. "Please Mercedes, I need to talk to Tina, this is all a huge misunderstanding!"

Mercedes folded her arms, and looked at me with a glance that emanated pure aversion. "Go to hell Puckerman!" She said, and threw the door into my face.  
**  
**_Yesterday,  
All my troubles seemed so far away,  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Suddenly,  
I'm not half the man I used to be,  
There's a shadow hanging over me,  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly._

_Why she  
Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said,  
Something wrong, now I long for yesterday._

_Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play,  
Now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.  
_**  
**I wished I could go back to yesterday. Yesterday, when I still felt good about myself. Yesterday, when I meant something for someone. Yesterday, when everything was… perfect.  
I changed the channel to a less depressing one; the hardcore heavy metal channel, and parked my car on an abandoned parking space. I wanted to be alone. Just me, my car, and the large milkshake plus three hamburgers I had just bought at the drive- in. I felt like a sad obese teenage girl who'd just been dumped, and now was eating her depression away.

I tried to empty my head, but failed. My thoughts kept drifting away to Tina, out of my reach and guarded by Mercedes like Hummel and his designer bags. Or Finn and his rare 1954 Bowman Ted Williams- baseball card.  
After Mercedes had shut the door I had considered climbing through the window, but then they would probably call the cops, and I really couldn't risk being arrested (again). My mum would die, seriously.  
Frustrated I had walked circles in her front yard, and eventually I had returned to my car. Though I hadn't seen Tina I knew she hated me now. _Mercedes is sure going to make her… _I thought bitterly.

_But I'm going to make it right! _I wasn't like my father, I wasn't a cheating bastard, just a regular one. I was going to make her forgive me, even if I had to go down on my fucking knees.  
"I'm going to make it right!" I yelled, making an old lady who was walking across the street startle.  
I threw the empty hamburger boxes and milkshake cup on the big pile of junk on the backseat, and drove away.

* * *

**Will Puck ever get the chance to apologize? Will Tina forgive him? Or will another dramatic turn shake up things even more? You'll find out next chap….**

**Please Review! (very pretty please?) (A)**

**ps: The song playing on Puck's auto radio was **_**Yesterday **_**by **_**the Beatles**_


	9. The S word

**Sorry it took me so long to update… again xD  


* * *

**

**Chapter 9: The S- word**

Puck pov

"Okay guys, it's show time!" Mr. Schue said enthusiastically. He was standing in front of the big stage of the auditorium. "I've invited Ms. Pillsbury as guest- judge." He made a hand gesture towards Ms. Pillsbury, who was sitting three rows behind us.

She smiled sweetly towards Mr. Schue. "I'm really looking forward to your performances kids." She said, with that typical nervous look in her creepy big brown puppet- eyes.

"Fantastic." Mr. Schue said. "So, who wants to start?"

Rachel and Kurt stood up immediately, and climbed the stage.  
"My dear fellow Glee- clubbers." Rachel said, way to cheerfully for my state of mind (which was I- want- to- kick- something- depressive). _This is going to be a looong afternoon…  
_"Kurt and I are going to blow your mind with our version of: I'm the greatest star!"

The music started and the two started singing.  
Rachel:_ "I'm the greatest star, I am by far, But no one knows it!"_

Kurt:_ "All the world's goanna stare up, lookin' down… You'll never see me… Try the sky, 'cause that'll be me!"_

Together: "_In all of the world so far, I am the greatest, greatest star!"_

Of course Rachel was freaking good, and Kurt was really good as well. But damn, it was one heck of a lousy duet. It was more some kind of musical- war between the two of them. Nevertheless I applauded politely with the rest of the Glee club.

Santana and Brittany were next, and though their singing and dancing was extremely hot, I lost my focus somewhere halfway the performance. I stared to the girl who was sitting eight seats away from me, in between Mercedes and the other Asian; Tina. I had tried to call her the entire weekend, but she had ignored me, surprise surprise. I had also driven pass her house at least a hundred times, but never had the guts to ring the doorbell. (I mean; what if her parents had opened? Awkward!)  
I had kind of expected she'd be sick today, but she wasn't. Still I hadn't spoken to her. She was avoiding me and was 99% of the time in the company of _Mercedes_**…. **

But I had a plan. I was going to apologize and even Mercedes wouldn't have the power to stop me.  
Yes; apologize. The S- word. The loathed word I had avoided 16 years of my life. A word of which I had sworn it would never ever leave my mouth.  
But it was going to leave my mouth after all. And I wasn't just going to say it…. I was going to sing it.

After all the other couples had sung their duet, Mr. Schue took the floor again.  
"Tina? Puck? Are you two ready?"

Mercedes gave a quick encouraging glance to Tina, and Tina started to speak. "I- I'm sorry Mr. Schue, b- b-but p- p- Puck and I… h- haven't prepared anything we… c- couldn't agree on the song…"

I had been counting on this. This was the moment stage A of my master plan would start.  
I stood up. "Mr. Schue?" I asked. "If you don't mind… I've prepared a solo, you know, instead of our duet."

I realized everybody was staring at me confusedly, Tina the most of all.  
"Well, if you've prepared something, I'm sure everybody would love to hear it." Mr. Schue said.

I climbed the stage as toughly as I could. I didn't want anybody to see how nervous I was; I still had a rep to keep up.  
I looked down to the faces of the others. Tina; scared. Mercedes; angry. Rachel; wondering. Finn; wide- eyed. Brittany; empty headed but exited. Mr. Schue; a bit anxious. The others; either expectantly or just plain disinterested.  
My heart was pounding like hell and I felt a bit dizzy. The S-word, the faces, the spotlights, my feelings for Tina… it was all too much. _Stop being such a fucking pussy! You're Puckzilla! A football- hero! Nerds fear you! Girls totally dig you!  
_I exhaled deeply, and tried to focus. _I can do this. _And after that one last thought, I finally looked Tina straight in the eye, and started singing.

_"__What do I do to make you want me  
What have I got to do to be heard  
What do I say when it's all over  
And sorry seems to be the hardest word_

_It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation  
And it's getting more and more absurd  
It's sad, so sad  
Why can't we talk it over  
Oh it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word_

_What do I do to make you love me  
What have I got to do to be heard  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
What have I got to do  
What have I got to do  
When sorry seems to be the hardest word…."_

My voice trembled a bit at the last sentence, but that was nothing more than a sign that I had put my whole fucking soul into the song. I barely noticed the big applause I received. My eyes searched Tina's again. Her expression could have one thousandth different meanings.

"Great, that was great Puck!" Mr. Schue said to me. "I always knew you had it in you, singing such a sensitive song."

I murmured thanks and returned to my seat. I tried to ignore Rachel penetrating questioning glance, and Mercedes' livid whispering.  
"M- Mr. Schue, I- I want to sing something to." Tina said all of the sudden, to my great surprise.

"Well we still got some time left… so go ahead Tina." Mr. Schue said.

Tina climbed the stage. She didn't look nervous at all, rather confident, and she started singing, with her eyes on me.

_"I am done  
Smoking gun  
We've lost it all  
The love is gone_

_She has won  
Now it's no fun  
We've lost it all  
The love is gone_

_And we had magic  
And this is tragic  
You couldn't keep your hands to yourself_

_I feel like our world's been infected,  
And somehow you left me neglected  
We've found our lives been changed  
Babe, you lost me"_

Her voice was sweet, beautiful and strong, but her words stung like burning needles. My master plan had failed, clearly.  
She was still looking at me as her eyes filled with tears. She jumped off the stage and quickly walked towards the way out.

"Tina wait!" I yelled. She disappeared through the door and I ran after her, leaving the rest of the Glee club behind in complete perplexity.

"Wait on earth is going on here?" Hummel's voice was the last thing I heard before I shut the door behind me.

* * *

Tina pov

I felt weak for crying and walking away from… everything, but it was all too much.  
I heard footsteps behind me, and knew it was Puck. I had managed to not speak a single word to him for three days, but I couldn't run from him anymore. So I stood still, and turned around.  
"What do want from me Puck?" I asked.

"I want to know what _you_ want from _me_! I said I'm sorry, what more do you want to hear?" He said frustrated, trying hard not to yell.

"Y- y- you're messing with other girls behind my back, and you think just a- apologizing would make everything okay again?"

"Not girls." He muttered. "Just one. And it was a mistake, I wanted to push her away but then there was that stupid Mercedes…"

This information was new for me, and I wanted to believe him, I really tried, but I just couldn't. "I- I don't believe you. And d- don't call Mercedes stupid, she's a better friend for me than you, a- at least she _does_ care about me. "

"I care about you to! What do I have to do to make you believe me?"

"I- if you really care about me, you would know w- what to say and do." I said, and I walked pass him, ending our conversation. I kind of expected he would stop me, but he didn't. I glanced over my shoulder and saw him walking away into the opposite direction with fierce steps. He harshly pushed a freshman out of his way, and disappeared around the corner. I sighted and felt new tears well up my eyes, but I didn't bother to stop them. _My make- up is ruined anyway… _  
In a haze I walked towards the school entrance. I absolutely didn't want to return to the auditorium, and face the rest of the Glee club. No doubt they would ask questions I really didn't feel like answering. All I wanted was to go home, and ban all thoughts out of my head. Ban Puck out of head, though I already knew I never could.

* * *

**Oh drama**  
**Will this story ever have a happy ending?**

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! ^^**

**ps: R and K sang **_**I'm the greatest star **_**from **_**Barbra Streisand **_**(It's also from the musical **_**Funny Girl**_**, just like **_**Don't rain on my parade, **_**which Rachel sang at sectionals, remember?)**  
**  
pps: Puck sang **_**Sorry seems to be the hardest word **_**from **_**Elton John**_

**ppps:****Tina sang **_**You've lost me **_**from **_**Christina Aquilera**_


	10. The school dance

**Hooray I've finally found out how to get those useful lines! :) (I've uploaded the previous chapters all over again, and this time with lines!)  
They're so much fun!  


* * *

**

**a line  


* * *

**

**another line  


* * *

**

**… ok… I'd better stop now…  


* * *

**

**Chapter 10: The school dance**

Tina pov

"Dammit!" I yelled. I stared to the black spot of mascara on my nose. I sighted of frustration. _Why everything goes wrong lately? _

"What's the matter sweetheart? You look beautiful." My mother said. "No doubt you're going to be prom queen!"

"I- it's not a prom mum." I murmured. "It's just a school dance…"  
_And even if it was I wouldn't be prom queen… Even if I were the only girl present I wouldn't be…_

"Oh." My mother said, a bit disappointedly. "Well, that's also nice…. I can't wait to meet the mysterious boy who's your date for tonight!"

If she would have pulled a camera out of her pocket I wouldn't have been surprised. The idea of me going to a dance with a boy made mother go all eagerly and girly. The last time she had acted like this was at the first day I went to high school. It was a pleasant but weird contrast with the 'not at home and too busy to pay attention to anything '- mother she usually was.

She started spraying more hairspray in my hair, but since I hadn't done anything special with it was a complete and utter waste of spray.  
I sighted. "Mum I told you hairspray i- i- isn't necessary. M- my hair looks the same as always."

"Oh." She stopped spraying, and studied my hair critically. "Sweetie I know I've said it before but I really think you should get rid of those blue strings in your hair."

"Mum p- please!"

"Okay, okay… I'll leave you alone. Tonight is a big night!" She said, and she smiled brightly.

Once she had left my room I sat down on my bed, fiddling the sequins of my glittering black dress. I glanced to the clock. My date, Mike Chang, would be here any minute.

After the whole Puck and Santana thing I had initially decided not to go to the dance any more. But when Mike asked me to go with him after yesterday's biology class, I changed my mind. After all it didn't happen very often, a guy asking _me _on a date. (Read: that had never happened before.)  
The rumor (well the fact actually) that Puck had been dating me, but then cheated on me with another girl, had spread through the school within less than two hours, according to Kurt. But unlike I'd expected, it hadn't influenced my rep on a negative way. On the contrary, Kurt told me that I was more popular than ever. Of course that still wasn't very popular, but I indeed noticed that I had received less slushie facials the past few days…. And Mike Chang had asked me for the dance. I definitely hadn't seen that one coming, but it felt like an opportunity, a change to make a fresh start and forget about Noah Puckerman.  
And even though he was not as handsome as Puck, Mike was a nice guy. A really nice guy.  
_  
Just a nice guy… _  
_  
_Puck crossed my mind again. His sweet but playful smile, his deep dark brown eyes, his low comforting voice, his kiss. I remembered how his jokes made me laugh, and how his touch made my body go all tingly inside.  
_No. Stop. Puck is over. Think about Mike. MIKE._

The doorbell rang.  
"Tiiinaaa! There's a handsome young man standing outside the door!" My mum yelled.  
I jumped up and glanced in the mirror one last time. _Glittery silver eyeliner… check. Perfectly plucked eyebrows… check. Nude- looking but secretly not nude lips…. check.  
_I looked as good as possible, I had a date, my mother had even helped me prepare… I should be happy. I should be looking forward this dance. But for some reason I wasn't.

* * *

Puck pov

_This is by far the worst school dance ever!  
_And not only because Tina was dancing with the other Asian (whose name I couldn't remember… was it Mark? Clark? Jim?). It was also because of… the bad music… and the 'not more than four alcoholic drinks'- rule… and…_Fuck it, who am I kidding?_  
It was just because of Tina and the Asian dude.

I sighted, and leaned against the wall. She looked freakin' gorgeous. She was wearing black high heels and a black glittering strapless dress, showing off her good figure. Her hair looked silky and soft as always, and her eyes… oh those sparkly kitty- eyes…  
The only problem was the guy that was dancing with her.

I sighted again and took a sip from my beer. "Looks like it's just you and me tonight…" I muttered.  
I hadn't arrived alone (duuuuh) but my date (some red- haired cheerleader whose name I'd also forgotten) was gone with the wind.

I looked around and saw some familiar faces. Santana and Brittany dancing close to each other; Mr. Schue doing some funky moves to impress Ms. Pillsbury; and Finn and Quinn moving slow together. I felt a twinge of jealousy in my heart. For a brief second I hated Finn. Not because he had Quinn, but because he had somebody. And because he had Quinn's baby. My baby. I had once sworn to be a better dad than my father, but I was going to be an even worse one. I was going to leave my child even before it was born. _A new record… _I thought sarcastically.

Suddenly I spotted my in tiger print dressed date. She was making out with a guy who I recognized as Karogski's squirrel brained friend. The one I had kicked in his nuts.  
_Haha… squirrel… his nuts…_ I snickered. Too bad I couldn't share this awesome word joke with Tina.

* * *

Tina pov

_Damn my feet hurt… these high heels are killing me!  
_A part of me desperately wanted to go home, sit down on the couch, and grab a bag of crisps, but another (bigger) part of me refused to leave. I was going to stay and have a nice time, just like everybody else.  
Suddenly I spotted Puck, my breath caught in my throat. He was wearing dark- grey jeans with a simple black shirt, the two upper buttons opened. He was staring blankly into the distance and I quickly looked back to Mike, before he would catch me looking at him.

"Is there something wrong?" Mike had to yell to drown the music.

I realized I probably looked very troubled, so I quickly thought up an excuse. "I- it's nothing, I- I just need some fresh air I think!"

"Why don't we go outside for a few minutes then?"

Going outside with Mike. Alone. He looked at me with a questioning look in his brown eyes.  
_Don't be such an exaggerator Tina, you're just going to get some fresh air. _I actually really wanted to go outside. I kind of hated big crowds and it was extremely hot here inside. The gym wasn't really calculated for this much people.  
I nodded. "Let's go!"

Mike grabbed my hand and guided me to the exit through the mass of dancing classmates.

Once outside I inhaled deeply. The fresh evening air felt even better than I'd expected. Mike walked towards the side of the gym and I followed him.

"Are you alright?" Mike asked when I put on a painful face.

"Yeah, b- but these heels are awful! I- I think my feet are going to die!"

He laughed. It was a weird sound; I'd never heard him laugh before. I realized I actually didn't know anything about him.  
"So… umm… d- do you have a- any hobbies?"

He gave me a weird glance. "Why are you asking?"

"J- just trying to make small talk…." I said. I felt really uncomfortable, and shivered. It was actually pretty cold outside.

"Are cold?" He asked, and he put his arm around me.

It didn't feel bad but not particularly good either. I looked around me. It was really dark. _Gee they really should put a lamppost or something here…..  
_It was really quiet as well. I could vaguely hear the beat of the music inside, and Mike's irregular breathing.

Suddenly he turned around, so that he was facing me. He pushed me against the brick wall of the gym kind of harshly, and pushed his body against mine. His face was so close our nose tips nearly touched. _I don't like where this is going….  
_"Ummmm M- mike, I- I think there's some m- miscommunication here… could you… p- please give some space?"

He grinned. "I could but I won't. You didn't think I asked you for the dance, just to _dance_ did you?"

Something is his smile send cold shivers down my spine. Suddenly I felt afraid. It was dark and we were all alone and… _because of the loud music nobody would hear me scream…_  
I banned these ridiculous thought out of my head. _I've watched too many horror- movies and episodes of Criminal Minds lately!_ This was Mike Chang, a nice guy from school, not some insane serial- killer.

* * *

**Next chap will be the last chap… I think ;)**

**Please review and stay tuned beloved readers!  
**


	11. All I care about

**Sorry I took me so long to update… I had some major inspiration problems... I don't like ending stories…**

**ps: Just warning you guys… Mike is going to be reaaally OoC :P  


* * *

**

**Chapter 11: All I care about**

Tina pov

I cleared my throat. "Mike, will you please g- g- get off of me!"

But instead of that he pulled my body even closer to his. He snickered. "I know you want me just as bad as I want you." His breath smelled like alcohol. _Why haven't I noticed that before?  
_He snickered again and pressed his lips against mine. His tongue licked my lips, demanding entrance. Entrance I was _so_ not going to give him. I tried to push him away put he grabbed my wrists and pushed them against the wall. My elbows scraped against the rough stones. His tongue became more violent, attacking my mouth until he had the access he had been searching for.

_Tina do something!_ I remembered I could still move my legs, and I gave him a blow in his 'sensitive spot' with my knee.

He gasped for breath and winced. I quickly pushed him aside and I ran away.

Of course I didn't get very far, within no time I felt his strong hand around my arm. I cried when he pulled me back harshly, making me half fall on the ground.

"Fucking bitch!" He yelled. His free hand grabbed my hair and dragged me up. He pushed me against the wall again, but this time so hard the back of my head cracked against the hard stones. I felt a fierce twinge of pain and for a moment I saw little stars.  
I looked into his with dark, with anger filled eyes and felt tears burning in mine.

Suddenly I saw a shadow behind Mike. I gasped for breath, when the person pushed Mike away from me. A wave of relief came over me when I saw it was Puck.  
"P- puck…" I whispered, and my eyes filled with tears again, but they were tears of happiness and relieve this time.

"Go away loser! You've had your chance!" Mike shouted.

I had never seen Puck so angry in all of my life. "You have three seconds to leave and never ever come any near Tina again!" He yelled.

"Make me…" Mike said provokingly.

"Oh I will…" Puck growled.

Mike pulled something out of his out of his pocket. There was a metallic click and a silver shimmer, and I realized Mike had a butterfly knife. My blood curdled in my veins. _This can't be happening…  
_"Puck, watch out!" I cried.

* * *

Puck pov

Tina's crie resounded in my head when Mike made a quick movement forward and lashed out with a knife. I stepped backwards just in time to evaded it.  
_Un- freaking- believable! _I thought I knew Mike. Sure, we weren't exactly best buddies, and most of the time he didn't say much, but I had always thought he was a good guy. _So there you have it; You can't judge people by what they look like… _Underneath Mike's quiet, reserved appearance sheltered an angry, frustrated bastard. _And a half- drunk bastard as well. _His movements were a bit unbalanced, which strengthened my conviction I could win this fight, even though that pussy had a knife.

I glanced sideways at Tina, but she wasn't there anymore. I looked over my shoulder and saw her running away. Mike snickered and I turned myself towards him again.

"Looks like your ex- girlfriend has abandoned you Puckerman!" He said.

"Shut up Chang!"  
I was actually happy and relieved Tina had left, this could become nasty and I didn't want her to get hurt.  
"Ok... listen…" I realized it would be wise to try to talk to him; after all he _had _a knife. "This is ridiculous, just put the knife away before you do something you're going to regret later!"

"Fuck you Puckerman! You know, I've always hated the way you walk through this school like you own it, but that's going to change… "

"Mike, stop this, you're not yourself."

Mike laughed. "You're such a pussy Puckerman, that's going to be your new nickname; Pussyman… you're a fucking chicken!"

I growled. "You're the one with a knife! Are you afraid you can't handle me without it? You're the fucking chicken here Chang!" The adrenaline was pumping through my veins in a way I had never experienced before. Finally I understood what it meant to see a red mist before your eyes. I had never wanted to beat somebody as bad as I wanted to beat him now.

Mike lashed out again. He was faster this time and I had no choice but to ward off his attack with my right arm. I felt a sharp flash of pain when the knife cut my arm, but I ignored it, and jumped right into Mike. We both fell on the ground. He raised his hand to stab me, but with my non- wounded left arm I grabbed his arm. He was surprisingly strong, and with his other hand he pushed against my throat, in an attempt to push me off him. I had no choice but to grab the arm that was holding the knife with my wounded arm as well, and I slowly moved it towards his own shoulder. I didn't feel any pain any more.  
With a loud growl he suddenly moved to the right. The knife hit the stone tiles on the ground, and Mike hit my nose with his fist harshly. Warm blood dripped down my face but I barely noticed it.  
Mike tried to sit up but I gave him a head- butt. Surprised and pained he let go of the knife. I grabbed it and threw it into the darkness. Now we had a fair fight.

* * *

Tina pov

With tears streaming down my face I tried to make my way through the mass of dancing people. "Mr. Shue! Finn! Somebody! H- h- help!" I yelled but my words got drown out by the loud music. Desperately I searched for a familiar face in the crowd.  
Of course I had already called the police, but I didn't know how long it would take them to get here. _Probably too late, too late for Puck…  
_"Mr. Shue! Mr. Shue!" I yelled but nobody paid any attention to me.

Suddenly I spotted Sue Sylvester. I had never been so happy to see her (okay I had never been happy to see her before, but still). I ran towards her. "Ms. Sylvester! P- Puck… Mike… fighting… he has a knife… p- p- please help!"  
Without a word she walked pass me towards the exit, walking through the mass of people as if they didn't even exist.

* * *

Puck pov

I thought I heard the sound of a police siren somewhere far away, but it didn't really got through to me. I had more important things to worry about.  
Mike grabbed my wounded arm. His nails broke into my wound and I screamed. _Fuck that hurt_s! He hit me in my face so hard that almost fell backwards, and he finally managed to push me off him.

Before I knew he was sitting on top of me, trying to strangle me with his blooded hands. I started to feel light headed and tried to free myself from his grip with all my strength. It worked and he loosened his grip for a brief second. I used that chance to move my knee into his stomach, and hit his face with my fist as hard as I could. To my great satisfaction I saw blood streaming out of his mouth.

"Enough you cave- dwellers!" A in a black tracksuit dressed figure pulled Mike off me. Perplexed I recognized Ms. Sylvester. Furiously Mike pulled himself loose, and he gave Ms. Sylvester a blow with his elbow. He wanted to run away but then all of the sudden two policemen popped up out of nowhere, and they pinned Mike to the ground.  
"It's over pal." One of them said, and he handcuffed Mike.

* * *

Tina pov

The policemen handcuffed Mike, while Ms. Sylvester shouted the most horrible maledictions to him. I guess she didn't really like the fact a student had hit her.

Puck stood up. He looked awful. His left arm was one big bloody mess, and his face and shirt were all covered with blood as well. When he spotted me his face lightened up, and he smiled. I felt tears streaming down my face again. I walked towards him, and embraced him.  
"I- I'm s-so s-sorry Puck, s- so sorry. I- It's a- all m- my fault… "  
It really was entirely my fault. He was hurt because I was too blind to see the real Mike. He was hurt because of me, hell, he was almost dead because of me.

He stroked my hair. "What are talking about, this isn't your fault at all. It was all Mike's fault… no, it was _my_ fault."

I looked him the eyes. "W- what?"

He looked to the ground. "If hadn't been such an asshole, you wouldn't have gone to the dance with him… then you would have gone with me…"

"No Puck! You've saved me, y- you're-"

"Still an asshole." He said with a bitter laugh, and looked me in the eye again, his deep chocolate- brown eyes filled with hurt and regret. "There's nothing I can do to make this right but… I want you to know that… I love you Tina, and I'm sorry."

My heart stood still for one or two seconds, maybe even an hour. I didn't know, but I did know that I believed every single word he had said, because they were true. He had risked his life for me, and he really cared for me. I felt an unexpressably warm feeling inside; my broken heart was whole again. I was whole again.  
"You're right Puck, you're an asshole." I said, and he looked to the ground again. "But you're my asshole, my hero, and I love you."  
I took his face in my hands and kissed him. It wasn't like that time in the auditorium; it was even a thousandth times better.

"Omg!" "Mike's being arrested?" "Was there a fight? "Is that Puck?" "What happened?" "Has anybody been shot?" "Tina! Are you allright?" "Oh my Gucci!" "Cool, cops!" "What the hell is going on here?"  
Behind me I vaguely heard the shocked murmuring of students who had heard the sirens of the police, and came outside to see what happened, but I didn't care.  
I didn't care what other people thought of us.  
I also didn't care what would happen to Mike.  
All I cared about was Puck, and our future together.

* * *

**I know this was a quick and quite violent ending, but I hope you liked it nevertheless ^^**

**And of course I want to say thank you, to everybody who reviewed!**

**xoxo**

**Ps: If you liked my writing... I've already started my second Glee- fic: Who killed Will Schuester?**


End file.
